Torture or Death: The Game of Truth or Dare
by Chaotica
Summary: Gaz has friends with hormone problems and poor Zim and Dib get suckered into a game of TorD. It's a ZAGR-ish little peice of fun. Read at own risk.


(A/N: You can blame my chatting habits on this.)  
  
GUESS WHAT! I don't own it ya fool!  
  
Torture or Death: The Game of Truth or Dare  
  
The phone rang. Gaz glanced at it then around the room. Her brother wasn't around and her dad was gone at work. She paused her game and picked it up. "What?" Was her only answer.  
"Hey Gaz? It's Bri, are you coming to my sleep over Friday night?"  
Gaz blinked. Sleep over...sleep over...oh yeah. "Yeah, sure." She said. Bri was one of her classmates. A heavy Gamer that Gaz herself had mentored in the fine art of First Person Shooters. "Do I need to bring anything?"  
"Just some clothes maybe a snack, oh and your brother too."  
Gaz felt her GameSlave slip from her hands. "Why?"   
"Look, I managed to get Mey to drag that green guy you've been crushing on to my party too. We have 'plans' with a certain game to play with them."  
"Bri, I am not playing that game with my brother." Gaz said making sure Bri could feel her displeasure.  
"Oh don't worry, we're not going to get sick." Bri said. "Just bring him, threaten him like you always do. Go ahead and throw him to the wolves. I'll give you ten dollars."  
"You'd better." Gaz said hanging up the phone suddenly.   
She sat there for awhile weighing her options. She could bring Dib and torture the poor weirdo with her friends and their hormones AND get ten bucks. Or she could leave her brother home and concentrate solely on Zim but get no money out of it.  
Decisions, decisions...  
She un-paused her Game. Dib might actually like what he was getting. Plus the money would help her afford that 'Attack of the Blood Sucking Roaches: Part V' game she wanted.  
***  
Dib glowered at his little sister. She may be sixteen now but she had little right to drag him to this party. She knew he was afraid of her friends. But then that might be the reason for it.  
As far as he was concerned he'd stick around long enough to slip out of Gaz's immediate sight then leave. He was seventeen, almost eighteen. He should have personal rights as to where he spent his time. Right?  
He waited as she knocked on the door and shifted uncomfortably when Bri opened the door.   
"Oh good, come on, we were just about to start!" Bri said sounding quite evil for a girl of her smaller than average size.  
Dib sulked behind Gaz as his sister dumped her bag by a couple others. He scanned the room finding the usual suspects.   
Bri, the kleptomaniac with a blue streak in the bangs of her black hair. Mey, the pyromaniac that had half a dozen piercing that Dib could see and a good four more that he couldn't. Gij, the ADHD sufferer that eyed Dib the way a wolf eyed its prey. But there was one other person Dib hadn't expected to be there.  
"What are YOU doing here?" Dib nearly yelped.  
Zim glowered from his place on the floor. He pointed at Mey. "That female brought me. I am only doing this for my own reasons." He didn't look at all happy with his situation. He hadn't declined because she had told him that no boy on Earth would pass up the chance to get in on a girls sleep over that had no parental supervision.  
Zim had grown taller over the years. Though the only thing Dib had actually seen the alien eat were those little packets of salt they kept by the ketchup.   
"Let's play already!" Gij said sounding bored. She was actually twitching in her frustration of having nothing to do.  
"Just for that you get asked first." Bri said sitting on the floor to the left of Zim. The other girls formed a circle with Gaz to the right of Zim Mey next to her and Gij next to Bri.   
"Sit down now." Gaz ordered pointing to the empty spot between Mey and Gij. She glared at Dib as she did so.  
Dib glanced nervously at the girls but sat down anyway. He half registered the fact that Bri was handing Gaz a ten-dollar bill. "What are we playing?" He asked hoping his voice wasn't cracking as badly as he thought.  
"Truth or Dare." Mey said grinning at Dib.  
He suddenly didn't feel too safe. He glanced at Zim who looked a little clueless.  
"Okay, Gijjy, Truth or Dare." Bri said poking the other girl in the shoulder.  
"Dare me!" Gij replied shifting her seating position in her seemingly boundless excitement.  
"Alright." Bri made a show of thinking. "I dare you...to...kiss Dib." Then seemingly as an afterthought. "And slip the boy some tongue."  
"Wait what?" Dib choked out. Before he could stop anything he found himself knocked on his back with a pair of lips locked on his. He felt her tongue force itself in his mouth and was too shocked to respond correctly to the situation.  
She suddenly pulled back and sat in her spot giggling as Dib sat up with his utter disbelief written all over his face.   
Gaz snickered at her brother while Zim looked horrified. What had he just gotten himself into? Some bizarre Human mating ceremony? There had to be a way out of this.  
"My turn! Gaz, Truth or Dare?" Gij asked pointing that the purple headed Gamer chick.  
"Dare." She replied.  
"I dare you to..." Her sentence trailed. She glanced at Bri for help. Bri whispered to her and the two giggled. "Okay, I dare you to give Zimmy a hickey."  
Zim glowered. "My name is not 'Zimmy'." He said.   
"Fine whatever, just do it Gaz."   
The other girls giggled.  
"No! Gaz don't do it!" Dib started to get up to stop his sister who was already leaning in on a slightly confounded Zim.  
He found himself once more knocked back this time by Mey who pinned him expertly to the ground. "Oh no ya don't cutie." She said grinning down at him. "It's Gazs' turn, not yours."  
Gij appeared in his line of sight. "Think we can play with him now?" She asked.  
Zim looked slightly panicked when the Human girl Gaz advanced o him. He made a move to push her away but she was quite strong for a female. She kissed his neck and Zim literally melted. The place she had chosen for the act was directly over a cluster of highly sensitive nerve endings that made Zim shiver.  
Dib struggled to get up and yelled to his sister until he felt another forced kiss. This time he felt a metal stud scrape along his tongue and knew it was Mey.  
The girl finally got off him and let him sit up. He glared at Zim who had a dark green spot on his neck. The alien seemed dazed and Gaz looked highly amused. "You sick little." He started to get up when both Gij and Mey shoved him down.  
"Don't get mad Dibby baby." Gij said. "It's only a game."  
"Come on Gaz, your turn."  
Gaz turned an evil stare to her brother. "Dib, truth or dare?"  
Dib shrank back a little. "Uh...truth?"  
"Wrong answer." Bri said.  
He noticed the deathly glare Gaz was giving him. "Okay, okay, dare!" He said using his arms as a shield from her eyes.  
"Good, cause I dare you to let Gij do whatever she wants to you for the rest of the night."  
Gij cheered and latched onto Dibs' neck. "I've had a crush on your trench-coat-wearing body for so long!" She got up and pulled on his arm. "Come on sweetie, I got plans for you!"  
Dib tried to say something in his defense but was dragged out of the room.   
Zim heard a door slam and blinked at Gaz. He had been taught little about ancient mating habits of his race. They didn't do that anymore! It was automated with extracted cells when they were at their peak.   
True he had been told of spots on his person that would spark sensations and feelings that could lead to 'mating'. That was why Irkens took 'suppressors' too stave these things off. But he had been out of his supply for several months. Now he didn't know what to do.  
Mey grinned maniacally. "Well since Dib can't full fill his questioning duties due to, technicalities." She paused and grinned even wider. "I'll take over for him."  
Bri snickered evilly.  
"Okay, Zim, darling little green boy that you are." Mey said with obvious evil intent in her voice. "Truth or Dare?"  
Zim glanced between Bri and Mey then to Gaz. Judging form the way they had forced Dib to change his choice he took the plunge. "Dare?"  
There was an unnerving giggled then Mey spoke up. "It's the same as Dibby boys', only with Gazzy."  
Zim swallowed hard and resisted the urge to rub on his newly acquired 'hickey'. A new voice that had sprung up out of nowhere in the last few minuets totally agreed to take the dare. His body agreed right along with it.  
He tried to say something but his mouth had seemed to stop working. He got up when Gaz did and followed her with a slightly confused look on his face.  
Both Bri and Mey watched them disappear into the guest bedroom.  
"Our job is done." Mey said.  
"Well what do WE get to do?" Bri asked.  
"Total Doom?"  
"Total Doom!"   
They raced off to the living room to the SlaveStaion.  
***  
Zim took a wobbly step out of the room. He popped his contacts back in and replaced his wig. His whole body was numb as was the larger part of his mind.   
That had hurt, a lot, but he had liked it. It was a pain he could definitely live with.  
He let Gaz lead him out into the living room.   
"The boy is a fire storm!" Gij said as she related the 'fun' she had had with Dib. The poor boy was sitting against the wall staring blankly at the floor.  
Zim sat down next to him with the same expression.  
They exchanged glances and looked each other over.   
Dib's hair was messier than usual and his clothes looked like they had been on the floor for a few days. Zim had a second dark green mark on the other side of his neck and his uniform was equally rumpled.  
After the sizing up they continued to sit there trying to tell themselves that it hadn't been some kind of weird dream.  
Gaz sat down with her friends all of them grinning at her.  
"Well?" Mey asked prompting Gaz to tell-all.  
Gaz crossed her arms and smiled a rare smile. "Four words. Out of this world." She hoped Dib caught that. It would be good torture material for later.  
  
END!  
  
YAY!  



End file.
